Hope Is Such A Waste
by Enchantress of the Moon
Summary: Serena's gonna join the Infidus but only Stanton can save her...but Tymmie's got other plans
1. Betrayed

I do not own any of DOTM characters nor am I associated in any way with the awesome creators of this wonderful series. I am merely a fan, obsessed with the books.  
  
Serena Killingsworth woke with a start, her head pounding as the images of last night flashed through her head. She groaned and scrunched her face at the thought of it. She through her blankets off of herself and to one side of her bed and slowly made her way over to her mirror.  
  
Her face was covered in mascara streaks down her face and her hair was a mess. When she had come home the night before from Planet Bang, she had just been so depressed she jumped into bed without changing or showering. She felt dirty and made her way to the shower.  
  
The bathroom door was closed so she banged on it with a heavy fist. No way was she going anywhere until she got into the bathroom. No one answered the door, now Serena was getting aggravated. Thinking it was Collin, her brother; she started screaming obscenities and turned the doorknob. The door was locked and she was getting to her edge. She mustered up all her strength and tried to plow into Collin's mind but found herself blocked. Serena had a gift of reading minds and she could even slip words into other people's minds. Suddenly the doorknob turned and a person stepped out, but it wasn't her brother.  
  
In front of her stood Tymmie, one of the Artox Followers, now part of the Infidus group, the Latin word meaning "the treacherous ones" he was smiling at her. She automatically got ready to fight. "So, Goddess," he said the words sounded as cold as ice. "Did you have a good time last night?" Serena turned around so she wouldn't look in his eyes and she tried to block her thoughts, but he was more powerful than her, cutting through her barrier and bringing her into his memories.  
  
The memory he brought her into was that of the previous night. She looked and shuddered. She did not want to remember the events of the night, and she certainly did now want to relive them.  
  
She saw Tianna, Catty, and Jimena dancing their new routine while Vanessa sang on stage with he boyfriend, Michael's band. All four girls wore the same moon amulet around their neck, the sign of Selene, the Goddess of the Moon and were her best friends. They were all Daughters of the Moon and each had a special power. Jimena could see the future, Catty could time travel, Vanessa could turn invisible, and Tianna could move things with her mind. She watched as Stanton, the Prince of the Night, the second in line to the Artox approach her friends. He was the love of her life although their love had been forbidden before because their destinies were to destroy each other. Since becoming Prince of the Night, nothing was forbidden to Stanton, not even a Daughter of the Moon. She watched again as Stanton walked up to Catty and brought her over to one of the dark corners. Serena closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore but something held her eyes open so she would witness it one more time.  
  
Again she watched as Stanton lifted Catty's head up with his thumb and forefinger and kiss her on the lips. Catty did not back away but she encouraged him to continue by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Serena felt tears burn in her throat as Tymmie pulled her back into reality. Again he was smiling and he spoke "Look Serena, Stanton proved to you last night that he does not love you. He could not love anyone because he is incapable of love. Look what hope has done to you, It just causes pain. Come join us and hope will no longer eat away at your soul."  
  
Serena turned around and looked at Tymmie standing in the frame of her bathroom door. Maybe it was time she gave up. She would have make the choice of forgetting all she's done and continuing to live or to leave the Earth . No one really knew what happened to the ones who chose to leave, they became a guardian spirit of some kind, she thought. She also had another choice, to become the Goddess of the Dark Moon and be able to stay with Stanton. She didn't want Stanton anymore after the way he had hurt her the night before and she didn't want to even be associated with Catty. Maybe it was time to give in to the dark side. 


	2. Serena Is Missing

Chapter 2  
  
Stanton waited out side of La Brea High looking for Serena. The school day had ended and he looked amongst the crowd to find his love. He knew she didn't have a cello lesson that day, so where was she? Maybe she was home sick, he told himself, and turned to make his way to Serena's house. He moved three steps when he felt an arm grab his shoulder and turn him around.  
  
To his dismay it was Jimena, Serena's best and closest friend. She looked very angry. "Por que estas aqui? Why are you here?" Stanton looked around her to see if Serena was anywhere nearby. His heart dropped when he didn't see her. "I need to talk to Serena." He stated very clearly. Jimena's eyes became darker as rage built up inside of her. "Serena has been missing since yesterday, and I think you have something to do with it!" Stanton looked at Jimena confused. "Jimena, what are you talking about?" he asked. "Don't pretend with me Stanton. Serena loved you. I can't believe you could break her heart like that. Especially with Catty" Jimena turned on her heels and made her way over to Collin who was waiting for her in the parking lot with his van.  
  
Stanton disappeared into the shadows and made his was to Serena's house. He slipped into her room and looked around. What was Jimena talking about with this betrayal to Serena? He thought to himself. He would never betray Serena; he loved her too much. Plus, he hadn't seen her in a week and he wasn't even in town until this morning. He continued to look around her room for some sort of sign. All of the clocks in her room had been smashed into oblivion. This had told him someone from the Artox must have been here, since they hated clocks because it reminded them of their eternal bond to evil. He hadn't done it; it must have been a Follower or even worse.an Infidus.  
  
Stanton grimaced and screamed out of rage. Someone had tricked Serena into believing that he had cheated on her with Catty so she would turn over to the dark side. "I will NOT let that happen!" Stanton pledged as his evil side took over. He became a shadow and slipped out Serena's bedroom window just as Collin and Jimena were pulling up to the house. He was going to face Tymmie and Karyl again, he knew it was a trap but it was the only way to save Serena. 


	3. The Premonition

Sorry these chapters are short, I'll try and have more each time it's just that I get excited and send in what I already have.hehe enjoy. (  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Collin and Jimena pulled into the driveway and Collin killed the engine. They sat there for a few moments before opening the car doors and making their way to the house. When Collin opened to door to let Jimena in the house, Wally, Serena's pet raccoon, greeted them at the door. A sudden wave of sadness rushed through him as he thought of his sister. He looked at Jimena as she walked past him into the house and knew as soon as her gaze fell on Wally she felt the same. Together, they walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. To their surprise, at the kitchen table sat Tianna, Catty, and Vanessa.  
  
Vanessa was the first to speak up. "Jimena, we need to talk to you about Serena." Jimena nodded at her friend and turned around to Collin. He seemed to understand they needed to be alone and said, "It's okay, I'll just go watch some TV." He hugged Jimena then kissed her light-heatedly on the forehead. When he was out of ear shot Jimena turned back around to face her friends. "Que pasa? What's up?" She asked and took a seat on the opposite side of the table so she was facing all three of them. Before any of the girls spoke a premonition hit Jimena so hard she almost fell out of her chair. She saw Serena and Tymmie in the Dungeon. After that she saw Tianna, Catty, Vanessa, and herself walk over to them and drag Serena outside. Once they were outside Serena unleashed her power on all of the other Daughters.  
  
She was then back in Serena's kitchen looking back at the other three Daughters who looked very worried. "What did you see?" Tianna asked. "It's Serena.she's going to take us all on, chicas." A look of horror crossed each of their faces. "We came here to tell you that we spoke to Stanton, he says Serena's being turned into an Infidus tomorrow night." Catty stated and then blushed as the memories of the previous night came back. By then all of the Daughters had understood that Catty had been in a trance when she kissed Stanton. "He also explained to us that it was not him who kissed Catty, he's not sure who it was, but he thinks this is a trap for him to go and save Serena. Plus, it makes sense seeing that it's the Infidus, and since Serena won't go back to him thinking he's betrayed her, they will get the key, overthrow the Artox, and shift the power in favor of the evil all in one shot!" Vanessa started to turn invisible. When Vanessa got really emotional, her molecules would start to separate on their own and she would turn invisible, and this just happened to be one of those times. Jimena, as much as she hated to believe Stanton, believed the story. "We don't know if we can trust Stanton. though I believe this could all be true. Let's not take any chances. We'll go and see Maggie tonight." Jimena stated and got up from the table.  
  
The other girls agreed and took their leave of the house. But Jimena couldn't shake the premonition. she had never been able to stop any of them from becoming true before. 


	4. Something's Going On

Chapter Four  
  
-----------------  
  
Tianna rang the buzzer to Maggie's apartment. "Yes?' Maggie's voice rang over the intercom. "It's Tianna, Catty, Jimena, and Vanessa."  
The buzzer rang in acknowledgement that Maggie had unlocked the door for the four goddesses. They walked up the stairs and entered the apartment room. Maggie wore her hair in an old fashioned bun and greeted the girls with her usual cheeriness. The four girls took a seat around Maggie's kitchen table as Maggie lighted some more candles. "We need to talk about Serena." Vanessa spat out as Maggie poured each of the girls a cup of tea. Maggie nodded and took a seat at the table among the others.  
Vanessa explained to Maggie how Serena was missing, the events of the night before she fled, and what Stanton had told them. When she was done, Maggie sat there for a long while in silence with her eyes half closed. "Well what do we do?" Jimena asked irritated. Maggie opened her eyes whole again and looked at each of the girls with sadness in her eyes. "This is beyond your control. If Serena is doing this willingly, you cannot save her from this fate, especially because it will be the dark side of the moon, when you are the weakest. Only one person can save her from turning to the Artox. The only one who can save her on such a night is Stanton." The girls' jaws dropped.  
When they left Maggie's apartment not one of them said a word to each other as they walked to Jimena's brother's car which he let her drive when he was in town even though she didn't have a license. She started up the car but instead of heading home she drove straight to the Dungeon. "Where are we going?" Vanessa yelled over the radio. Jimena looked at the passenger side seat and smiled at Vanessa. She then pointed up to the sky. "There's still moon out tonight, we can at least try to do something to end it tonight, and if we can't we'll find Stanton there."  
They arrived at the Dungeon and Jimena threw the car into park and walked at a fast pace towards the club. Tianna, Catty, and Vanessa had to run to catch up. As they approached the club they could feel the beat pulsating in the ground beneath them. They burst into the doors and their moon amulets automatically began glowing, telling them there were Followers around. They got a few stares and a few glares from most of the Followers but the Followers looked happy. Not one of them tried to approach the girls to start something. They began to search frantically around for any sign of Serena. As Jimena walked around, she accidentally bumped into a girl who turned around. Not to her surprise it was Morgan. She grabbed Morgan by her shirt collar and began to shake her. "WHERE'S SERENA?" She growled into Morgan's face. Morgan looked at Jimena and smiled. "I do not know where Serena is, but I will see her soon enough. As soon as the dark of the moon rolls around, she will be around here a lot more." Jimena dropped Morgan and gathered up the other girls. "She's not here, have you guys found Stanton?" The other three shook their heads. "Let's go then." As they headed back towards the car a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Stanton!" Vanessa cried. Stanton walked towards them. "You were looking for me?" he asked, his eyes were blank and mysterious. His eyes did not glow yellow as they should but Catty, Vanessa, Tianna, and Jimena made no note of this. "Stanton, we need your help tomorrow night. We need you to persuade Serena not to turn, tell her you love her and explain the situation." Tianna pleaded. Stanton only shook his head. "I do not love her anymore. If she turns to the Artox then so be it. We will then be able to destroy all of you." He then slipped back into the shadows and into the night. Frustrated with it all Jimena ran down the street and into the car. When the other girls got into the car she sped off at breakneck speed. "Tomorrow night," she said, her words as cold as ice and as evil as ever, "We save Serena. No matter what. If you three don't want to come that's fine with me. But I will not let my best friend be taken over by the Artox without a fight." 


	5. Serena?

Hey guys, it's been a long time since I've updated, I've been pretty occupied with some personal things, but I'm making an attempt to update this as much as I can without those things interfering. Thanks for bearing with me and Nymbis of the Underworld, I say go for it. Later days.  
  
Stanton ripped through the town the following night. He felt power serge through him and it was official that it was indeed the dark of the moon. He was looking for Serena, not sure of where she truly was. He searched the Infidus hangouts the night before and anywhere he would ever check if he were looking for followers but there had been no sight of Tymmie or Karyl anywhere. Stanton was getting very mad indeed. He was so angry and stressed he did not realize someone in his path on the street. He bumped right into the person, knocking them off their feet. Normally he would not have cared and just stormed off, but something inside of him made him feel sorry for this person. He rushed over and realised that it was a girl. She looked like she had been living on the street for weeks with absolutely no food.  
"Are you okay?" He asked in a caring manner. The girl turned around and even through the dirt on her face he recognized Serena. A rush of happiness came over him but that faded quickly.  
"Serena, where the hell have you been?" He growled out, suddenly furious with her. He looked down to her neck to see if he was a threat to her, because he was so furious he didn't know if he was or not. Her amulet was not glowing; in fact she was not even wearing it. He plunged through her mind, although she gave a struggle to keep her mind closed to him, he was much more powerful. Stanton found himself in her thoughts, one of him kissing Catty. He pulled out quickly and lifted her chin with his index finger so their eyes met. "Serena, where did that thought come from?"  
Serena's eyes grew dark, "Why don't you tell me? You're the one who kissed one of my best friends! And she actually let you! You guys were so into it that you didn't even notice I was there! Now I can't trust anyone! Tymmie has been there for me, like a real friend. I can find happiness with someone like him."  
Stanton dropped her chin, turned away from her and swore under his breath. "Serena, that wasn't me. If you don't believe me, go through my mind, see where I was that night. My mind is open to you."  
"Why should I believe you?" Serena spat back at him. "Tymmie and Karyl have already told me you can alter your thoughts to make it look like what you want me to see. I hate you Stanton, and I'm turning to the Infidus whether you like it or not. I'm not backing down."  
Stanton ran a hand through his hair as he turned to face Serena once more who was now standing up in a fit of rage. "You're going to believe Karyl and Tymmie after everything they've done wrong to you? I can't change my thoughts anymore than you can. You've always believed me before and been right in doing so. Why don't you believe now?"  
"Because I don't love you anymore!" Serena screamed in Stanton's face and took off running, leaving Stanton behind with a bruised heart and a broken ego. 


End file.
